


Broken Glass

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

Rachel is stood staring out the glass window when Cosima and Delphine come in. Delphine winces, half-flinches and attempts to back up. Cosima grabs her wrist, pulls her back beside her then throws the rubber ball in her hand at the window. The glass cracks, falls apart and then breaks, shattering loudly enough that Rachel half-flinches away and backs up, emitting a tiny squeak of surprise when she backs into Cosima. Cosima laughs, pulls the girl, into her arms and kisses her. Rachel whimpers and Delphine moves closer, her touch light over Rachel's wrist, comforting her just a little, offering support even as Cosima's lips trail down over Rachel's neck.


End file.
